1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle steering knuckle having a steel body from which a knuckle shaft extends outward and from which a yoke extends inward, a pivot pin passing through the yoke being locked in a bore on the head end of an axle which fits between the legs of the yoke.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of knuckle is known from publication FR-A-1,367,624. In the structures of this type, the pin is pressed into the axle head while it is mounted with an operating play in the two legs of the yoke.
Publication FR-A-2,203,342 describes a steering knuckle whose knuckle shaft is mounted in a bore of the knuckle body and a leg of the yoke.
Knuckles of the known type require the removal of the pivot pin prior to gaining access the mechanical components such as rings, bushings and a thrust bearing which provide the pivoting of the knuckle and support the load of the axle. This requires a special tool and a large expenditure of energy.